


Una coppia che funziona

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [M2 -Prompt: "Se ne stava rannicchiato fra due auto in sosta e aspettava il prossimo colpo cercando di coprirsi il volto" (Giancarlo De Cataldo, Romanzo Criminale)]James Carstairs se ne stava ben nascosto, rannicchiato fra due auto in sosta, confondendosi con la carrozzeria scura di entrambe le vetture, essendo stato favorito dall’avvento della notte che incalzava.[Breve Spy!AU - Slice of Life]





	Una coppia che funziona

James Carstairs se ne stava ben nascosto, rannicchiato fra due auto in sosta, confondendosi con la carrozzeria scura di entrambe le vetture, essendo stato favorito dall’avvento della notte che incalzava. Il giovane dai capelli scuri e il bel viso dai tratti orientali si trovava in uno di quei parcheggi di fortuna, pensati per chi si dovesse immettere nella strada urbana da una strada secondaria, quindi al momento il luogo appariva deserto. Sarebbe stato completamente al buio senza la presenza rassicurante di due lampioni alti che rischiaravano l’ambiente circostante.  
Il suo amico e collega William Herondale doveva trovarsi già nei paraggi: egli si stava obiettivamente attardando più del dovuto, se non fosse che Jem lo conosceva ormai come le sue tasche e se non fosse lui stesso dotato di infinita pazienza, probabilmente l’agente segreto si sarebbe già mosso per assicurarsi che il partner stesse bene.  
La fiducia reciproca stava alla base del loro rapporto, poiché in effetti definirlo semplicemente suo amico era assai riduttivo: loro due erano come fratelli, si volevano un bene dell’anima, un affetto che non si poteva misurare né quantificare a parole. Per Will, Jem si sarebbe lanciato nel vuoto, avrebbe sfidato il fuoco e l’acqua, si sarebbe fatto colpire da un proiettile o esplodere da una bomba e l’altro non ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di compiere le stesse azioni. Del resto, il più impulsivo fra i due era William e non James.  
Di nuovo, si assicurò che la pistola fosse riposta nella fondina, carica e pronta a essere estratta in caso di necessità, per poi controllare il quadrante dell’orologio da polso: segnava le nove precise. Per distrarsi, Jem recitò a memoria nella sua testa le note di un componimento rasserenante, il celebre “ _Nocturno n°20 in C Sharp Minor_ ” di Frédéric Chopin. Era stato suo padre, un violinista di professione, a insegnargli alcune melodie per tutte le occasioni: rappresentavano decisamente un aiuto per mantenere l’autocontrollo, soprattutto nelle situazioni d’emergenza o in quelle di calma piatta che precedevano la tempesta dell’azione. Lo mantenevano vigile senza andare in panico. Si interruppe, James, quando captò dei passi in rapido avvicinamento: per verificare che si trattasse effettivamente di Will, Jem si alzò lentamente per spiare oltre l’auto che gli offriva riparo. Il migliore amico aveva l’espressione tesa mentre correva verso di lui, facendogli cenno di tornare giù. Dietro di lui, dalla colonnina di benzina, a James parve di scorgere una figura imponente. Quando lo raggiunse, William scivolò al volo al suo fianco e un istante dopo qualcuno stava trivellando di colpi la carrozzeria laminata che li proteggeva: i vetri andarono in frantumi, le gomme scoppiarono, la vettura stava subendo ingenti danni. Muovendosi carponi fra i frammenti di vetro, di comune accordo, le due spie riuscirono a spostarsi dietro la seconda macchina fino all’esaurimento dei proiettili da parte dell’aggressore, che sparava da lontano.  
Si trattava di un pugile, un tale Aleksej Braginski, russo, quarant’anni, incensurato. Tuttavia, da un po’ di tempo si era diffusa la voce che l’uomo stesse conducendo degli esperimenti per la mafia russa, degli esperimenti che riguardavano un tipo letale di droga.  
«Dobbiamo resistere finché non arrivano i rinforzi, immagino», esordì Will, poiché prima avevano comunicato solo attraverso dei segni. Lui avrebbe dovuto concludere una trattativa pacifica con il signor Braginski, però evidentemente l’aveva provocato ed era finita così.  
«William, seriamente, trovi sempre i modi più pericolosi per cacciarci nei guai. Avresti dovuto placare il nostro uomo, non renderlo un cecchino instabile», replicò Jem con una leggera ironia, impugnando la pistola nera dopo essersi levato in ginocchio. «Comunque sì, ho chiamato i rinforzi, dovrebbero essere qui a momenti». Nel mentre cercò di capire se il nemico avesse altro da scaricargli addosso: non rispondeva con la pistola soltanto perché non voleva far saltare il nemico in aria, ai superiori serviva vivo, che diventasse un cerino umano non era contemplato.  
«Jem», riprese Will in tono strano, come se ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse in lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, facendolo ruotare un po’ e ponendosi più vicino, per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Sembrava che soffrisse. L’altro sussultò: non si era ancora accorto del taglio obliquo che attraversava la guancia di Will.  
«Will, stai bene? Non avrai mica altre ferite?» si premurò Jem, constatando che profondo non era, ma gli avrebbe lasciato una cicatrice sullo zigomo elegante.  
«Stai tranquillo. Va tutto alla grande. Tuttavia, se dovesse accadere il peggio, sappi che è stato un grande privilegio conoscerti, diventare tuo amico, trascorrere tutti questi anni insieme...», gli confidò, gli occhi blu solitamente belli, ma al momento incupiti da chissà quale assurdo pensiero, l’atteggiamento come se stesse recitando un melodramma. Le mani di Jem tremarono quando scostò deciso quelle dell’altro dalle proprie scapole.  
«Se proprio dobbiamo dirci addio, non sarà adesso. Alzati: affronteremo chiunque insieme», ci tenne a precisare.  
In realtà non si alzarono: una nuova scarica di colpi li assalì e d’istinto, questa volta, fu Jem a reagire prima e a proteggere Will, cercando nel frattempo di coprirsi il volto mentre aspettavano che cessasse. E l’attesa fu ampiamente ripagata, nonché di breve durata. Il pugile russo venne bloccato dagli altri agenti, consegnato ai poliziotti e messo dietro le sbarre sicure di una prigione. Jem aveva indossato un giubbotto antiproiettile sotto i vestiti formali, perciò uscì illeso. Accompagnò Will in ospedale, perché sì, lui invece nascondeva alcune ferite e qualche lesione interna, ma per fortuna la sua situazione non era da considerarsi grave. James aveva detto bene: per dirsi addio doveva passare ancora molto tempo.  
Anzi, glielo ricordò proprio mentre sedeva serafico al suo fianco, con un Will imbronciato che giaceva convalescente nel letto d’ospedale.  
E nonostante non fosse ancora in forze, era stupefacente che mantenesse la sua bellezza, voleva quasi quasi invidiargli quei capelli neri arruffati e quegli occhi come vetro azzurro, mentre i propri erano semplicemente marroni.  
Quando Charlotte li contattò, volle innanzitutto congratularsi per la riuscita della missione segreta, anche se da una parte biasimava Will per essere stato troppo avventato – non che questa fosse una novità.  
«Mi raccomando, ragazzi, l’agenzia ha bisogno voi: siete una coppia che funziona», la udirono dal cercapersone impostato in vivavoce.  
«L’hai sentita, Will? Insieme funzioniamo».  
«Non ti preoccupare, Charlotte, presto convoleremo a giuste nozze e tu sarai la nostra testimone», aggiunse William, ancora impossibilitato ad alzarsi dal letto.  
Infine, Charlotte sospirò per la battuta e James sorrise, sollevato che il peggio fosse passato.

 

°°°  
1062 parole.  
Scritta per la terza settimana del COW-T 9, missione 2, citazione 1:  
_Se ne stava rannicchiato fra due auto in sosta e aspettava il prossimo colpo cercando di coprirsi il volto._ (Giancarlo De Cataldo, Romanzo Criminale)


End file.
